Petunia, The Demigod Witch
by WitchSorceress49
Summary: What if Petunia was a witch, and a demigod? She goes to Hogwarts before Lily and spends her first year learning more about her mother's realm and showing that not all Slytherin's are bigots and morons. This will come in handy when James and his dumb friends arrive and think that they can bully her because she's in Slytherin. A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Petunia, the Demigod Witch

Rating: K

Summary: What if Petunia was a witch, and a demigod? She goes to Hogwarts before Lily and spends her first year learning more about her mother's realm and showing that not all Slytherin's are bigots and morons. This will come in handy when James and his dumb friends arrive and think that they can bully her because she's in Slytherin. A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 1: Meeting Professor McGonagall

Petunia Evens knew that she was different from even her sister, Lily. Of course that boy, Severus, confirmed that by telling Lily that she's a witch. Petunia already knew that she was more than a witch. She was a child of Hecate! It had all started when her father told her that her mum wasn't her mum and then took her to the States where she met Chiron.

He was really nice and Petunia liked him right away. So she spent her summers at camp and then went to school in England. Of course she could tell that Lily missed her when she went away. And then, in July, a woman by the name of Professor McGonagall showed up. Petunia had just come back from camp when the old woman arrived.

She was wearing dress pants, a blue shirt, and had her hair in a tight bun.

"Mrs. Evens, my name is Professor McGonagall," she said.

"And why are you here?" Petunia's stepmother asked.

"I'm from a school for children that are different from others," she said to her, "Your daughter has her name on the roll and we want to formally invite her to study."

"And how much will this cost?"

"Nothing," she answered, "Hogwarts is a free school. The only thing that a person has to pay for is the supplies and they aren't expensive."

"I don't-."

"Let her in, dear," Petunia's father said and she moved aside to let the old woman enter.

"Is she here for me?" Lily asked, sounding excited.

"Actually I'm here to talk about Petunia Evens," she said and Lily frowned. "Don't worry, dear, your name is on the roll."

"Okay," she said, "But Tuney doesn't have any magic."

"Your sister does have magic," she said, "And that's why I'm here. How does your daughter know about Hogwarts?"

"She has a friend name Severus, who told her that she's a witch and about Hogwarts," her father explained.

"Well then Petunia can take Lily to Diagon Alley to get her things," she said and that's when Petunia entered.

"Dear, this lady is from Hogwarts," her father said.

Petunia smiled at her and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The same here," she said and then Petunia sat down. "Now your name has appeared on the roll and since you're a muggleborn witch I have to come and explain to you about your magical abilities and the Wizarding world."

"I already know about both."

"Don't tell me, Severus mentioned," she said and Petunia nodded. "Well the only thing that I can do is give you this and take you to get your things."

"Can we come?" her stepmother asked.

"Yes," she answered, "Since Lily will be coming next year."

Petunia saw her sister get excited but all she could think about was that she was finally going to see her mum's realm.

Diagon Alley was amazing and Petunia soaked it all up. Her father and stepmother had brought money but her mother told her that the goblins would take Drachma's as well. They went to change their money and Petunia managed to change on coin for a whole bag of wizard money. She saw that McGonagall hadn't noticed; which she was glad about. She didn't need her knowing that she was carrying coins that hadn't been seen in over two thousand years.

"Why don't we go and get her uniform," McGonagall suggested.

"Sounds good to me," her father said and they headed for Madam Malkin.

Though the whole thing her ADHD and Dyslexia acted up. If it wasn't for the fact that those around her made sure that she was aware of her surroundings she would have wondered off. Lily was excited about the brooms and even the potions supplies. Getting a wand turned into a nightmare, which Petunia wondered if the wands could sense that she was Hecate's daughter? Finally she was paired with a holly and oak wand, seventeen inches, with the core of a creature that Ollivander hardly ever used.

A Harpy!

Petunia decided on getting an owl. She wanted to write home anytime that she wanted and not use the school owls that McGonagall talked about. She got a tawny that was a boy that she named Perseus. They all said goodbye to McGonagall, who gave her a ticket and instructions, and then they went their own way. An hour later Petunia was in her room, changing all her books from English to ancient Greek.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Lily asked Petunia when their parents had gone to bed.

"I don't know," Petunia said. "But I won't allow a house to make me who I am. Experiences make a person who they are, not what's on your robes."

"I agree," Lily said. "Sev said that his mum was in Slytherin but I won't care what house you're in."

"Thanks," Petunia said, grinning at her sister.

The weeks passed, with only a couple of monster attacks, and soon it was time for Petunia to head to Hogwarts. Lily cried when she had to board the train but Petunia promised to write to her when she got settled.

"Be good," her father told her.

"I will," Petunia promised and then she climbed on and the man slammed the door shut.

As she settled down she thought about everything. She really wondered how Hogwarts would take a daughter of Hecate in their mist. She really hoped that she didn't have to tell anyone the truth about what she was. Petunia spent the whole time reading Alice in Wonderland, which her mother had gifted to her. No one came to join her and she had a feeling that she was going to have to work hard to make friends.

Not like at Camp Half-Blood!

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: My net is going down on Saturday so I will be doing mega uploading of this story. Since this story is complete then I can do that. Also, warning, there's some blood and gore in this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Petunia, the Demigod Witch

Rating: K

Summary: What if Petunia was a witch, and a demigod? She goes to Hogwarts before Lily and spends her first year learning more about her mother's realm and showing that not all Slytherin's are bigots and morons. This will come in handy when James and his dumb friends arrive and think that they can bully her because she's in Slytherin. A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 2: The Sorting, Attempted Attack, and First Letter

Petunia magically changed into her robes just as the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station. The voice had told them to leave their things as it would be taken up to the school. Feeling nervous, she forced herself to be calm and then joined the others. The new students went by boat to the school and Petunia was glad that her mum was Hecate. If her godly parent had been Zeus or Hades she would have drowned.

When she got off, with the others, she followed them up the stairs and onto the grounds. The large man that took them knocked three times on the oak front door. A minute later the door opened and Professor McGonagall appeared.

"The first years, Professor McGonagall," he said.

"I'll take them from here, Hagrid," she said and she moved aside to let them pass.

They were taken to a small room where the door was closed. Professor McGonagall then explained about the houses, the point system, and the cup. Petunia was sure that she zoned out of most of it. She then left them alone, which Petunia had a feeling wasn't a good idea.

"There's no way in hell that I'll be in Slytherin," one student said, "I'm not going to be around Pureblood bigots."

"Oh so you think that Slytherin is bad because you think that everyone there is a pureblood?" another asked.

"And you both are giving me a migraine," Petunia said. "Dear gods, we haven't even been sorted and your starting this nonsense."

"Shut up," the student said.

"Make me," Petunia challenged.

Before he could say anything the door opened and Professor McGonagall came back.

"Form a line," she said, "And follow me."

Petunia got in the back and the students left the small room and went into what had to be the Great Hall. There were four house tables and a fifth one for the teachers. The room was lit by floating candles, torches, and two fireplaces. For a place that didn't have electricity, it was really bright. She had them stop and then the strangest object was placed before them.

The thing became alive and Petunia groaned. What these blessed mortals thought of was beyond annoying. When it was done the students clapped and then the sorting began. The boy that said that he would never go into Slytherin was sorted into Gryffindor. The Gryffindor table cheered as the hat was taken off and he went over, glaring at Petunia as he did.

"Evens, Petunia," McGonagall called out and she approached the stool and sat down.

The hat was placed on her head and she waited.

" _A demigod_!" the hat said in her ear and Petunia jumped. " _Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you're the daughter of Hecate. My, my, such raw power! Hum, determined one you are and I can see a born leader. That fits you for only one house_."

"I want to be in Slytherin," Petunia mentally told the hat.

" _And why's that_?"

"I want to prove that Slytherin is a noble house," she mentally said.

The hat chuckled and said, " _Then you guessed what house I want to put you in…._ SLYTHERIN!"

The hat was taken off and she got up and headed over to the cheering table. She didn't miss the worried look on McGonagall's face. The rest of the sorting continued and then the hat and stool were taken away. Petunia zoned out when the Headmaster stood up and gave the announcements. Only when he was done did the meal appear.

"I don't think that I've heard of Evens," a blond teen said to her as she pulled out a jar of Greek fire, "What the-?"

"I give an offering to the gods," Petunia told him, "It's my religion."

She put some food in as other students stared at her. Her mother had made it clear that she still expected offerings, especially since she was in her mum's realm and would need the added protection. Once the jar was gone she started to eat.

"As Lucius was saying," another student said, "We've never heard of the sir name Evens. What's your blood status?"

"According to the Ministry I'm a muggleborn. In the States I'm a half-blood."

"You're a mudblood!"

Petunia looked at him and said, "You don't want to meet my mum, trust me. Not even Death wants to meet my mum."

"And what can your muggle mother do?" Lucius snarled.

Petunia groaned and snapped her fingers. Elf ears grew from the sides of his head. He yelled and Petunia said, "That's what my mum can do."

"Keep them, Lucius, they make you look cute," she said.

"Narcissa, I'm not-."

"Mr. Malfoy, go to the wing," Dumbledore ordered.

"I'll pay you back for this," he snarled and hurried off.

"As I said, I'm a half-blood in the States," Petunia told Narcissa.

"I'm confused."

"Trust me, you won't be the last," Petunia said and she went back to her food.

No one else asked Petunia about her blood but she seem happy to tell Narcissa about living in the States with her mum and all the neat 'tricks' that she had taught her. She told her that she had been born in the States to a woman that has magic and her father, which made her a half-blood. Since her mum wasn't recorded by the Ministry it was assumed that she's muggleborn.

"Why did that blond mop want to know about my blood?" she asked Narcissa.

Narcissa groaned and said, "Because he's a Pureblood. Anyway most believe in blood purity and I don't think this house has gotten anyone that's one blood status somewhere else but another here."

"So I'm a puzzle," Petunia remarked.

"Yeah," she said.

"Interesting," she said.

When dinner was over, which Petunia was glad about, the Prefect took them down to the dungeons. This was only for first years only. Once they were in the dungeons, the password had been dragon pox; the Prefect looked at them all and then walked up to Petunia.

"So we have a filthy Mudblood in this house," he said, "What Salazar Slytherin would say."

Petunia glared at him and asked, "What my blood status means to you is none of your business. Sorry that the hat placed me in here but you will not drive me away."

"We're going to make your next seven years hell," he said, "And it's time for the first lesson."

He pulled out his wand but Petunia was quicker. She blasted him with wandless magic, making him grow beaver teeth. The other Slytherin's were shocked and backed away from them. Another Prefect appeared and attempted to attack her. However Petunia threw up shields, which caused the spell to dissolve.

"What the hell?" she asked, "How can a Mudblood do a shield?"

"What's going on here?" a fat man asked, walking in.

"This Mudblood cast a shield," she said.

"Black, we don't use that word around here," he said, "The hat put her in Slytherin for a reason. Greengrass, go to the wing to have Madam Pomfrey shrink your teeth back. Everyone, head to bed and I better not hear that you've attacked her."

The look that she got told Petunia that it wasn't over.

"That was totally wicked," one of them said.

"Thanks," Petunia said.

"How can you do that?" another asked.

"That's my little secret," Petunia told her.

The next morning word had already gotten around that Petunia, a muggleborn witch, had actually held her own against Black and Greengrass. Narcissa was impressed and Petunia went pink.

"You know that Flitwick will want to know," she said.

"Yeah, I know," Petunia said and then she waited for her owl to appear so that she could send a letter home to Lily, as promised.

When her owl appeared she gave the letter to him and Perseus flew away.


	3. Lessons

Title: Petunia, the Demigod Witch

Rating: K

Summary: What if Petunia was a witch, and a demigod? She goes to Hogwarts before Lily and spends her first year learning more about her mother's realm and showing that not all Slytherin's are bigots and morons. This will come in handy when James and his dumb friends arrive and think that they can bully her because she's in Slytherin. A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 3: Lessons

The first week was interesting, to say the least. On Monday they have Magical Theory, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Charms. Tuesday it was Potions, Transfiguration, and a free period, Wednesday it was Herbology, History of Magic, and Defense Against the Dark Arts, Thursday it was a free morning and then Charms, and Friday it was Potions, Charms, Herbology, Astronomy, and Magical Theory. Petunia soaked it all in, all the while keeping her shields up.

Magical Theory was taught by Professor Willows, a man that looked like he would put you in detention for having germs. He hated Slytherin with a passion and hated Petunia. Defense Against the Dark Arts was taught by Professor Moon, who gave Petunia points for her ability to defend herself against older students. Petunia went pink at that. They all had to do writing of some basic dark creatures and spells and write a report about each one.

Charms were taught by Professor Flitwick, who was Head of Ravenclaw house. He was a tiny wizard that had to stand on a stack of books to see his class. She would so have to tell Lily about him so that she could tell Snape. Potions were taught by Professor Slughorn, who had been the fat man that had told everyone to stop calling Petunia a Mudblood. She was the only one that not only had made the boil cure but had given it bite. When Malfoy called her one she gave him the middle finger and stuck her nose in the air.

She was damn proud to be one!

Transfiguration was taught by Professor McGonagall, who gave Petunia ten points because she had not only changed her match fully into a needle but had made it really fancy with diamonds and gold. She gave the needle to Narcissa who thanked her. Astronomy was taught by Professor Meadows, who showed them the planets and their names. The point of Astronomy was to map the stars and planets. History of Magic was taught by Professor Binns, who was their only ghost teacher.

She had heard that he had gone to sleep in the staff room and had woken up to teach, leaving his body behind. While everyone seemed to be unable to stay away Petunia was the only one that could. That fact, alone, impressed even the older students. And last, but not least, Herbology was taught by Professor Dim. A young woman was with him and he explained that her name was Sprout and she would be taking over for him next year. She seemed to really like dragon dung for some unknown reason.

On Saturday she wrote another letter to Lily, telling her all about her first week. Perseus hadn't come back and Petunia wondered if Lily was spending her Saturday with Snape. Probably helping him forget that he had a drunken father. Oh she was going to clean that man's clock.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Sev," Lily called out and he turned to see her running towards him, "I'm glad to see that you're out of that house, for awhile."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Got my first letter from Tuney," she said, gushing, "I know that I should write back but guess what house she's in?"

"Petunia is a witch!" he said, shocked.

"Yeah," she said, "Read this letter."

He took it and read:

 _Dear Lily, and Snape, I know that you're reading this,_

 _I finally made it to Hogwarts and the place is beyond amazing. I got sorted into Slytherin, the house of the cunning. Black and Greengrass, both older, tried to bully me and hex me because I'm a 'filthy mudblood.' Guess what, Lil, I beat them. I've impressed the kids in my dorm. Made friends with a Narcissa Black, who is really posh and elegant! Lucius Malfoy reminds me of a blonde peacock and has the brain of one._

 _Anyway, write back so that I know that you got this letter._

 _With Love,_

 _Petunia_

"I've heard of the Malfoy family," Snape said, "Not a family that you mess with. And she actually beat a Black and Greengrass. Must be a bad years for children."

"Do you think that Petunia is going to have problems?"

"I hope not," he said.

"Sev, if your sorted into Slytherin could you keep an eye on her," Lily said. "I mean, I know that she'll be a year up but-."

"Don't worry, I will," Snape promised.

"I need to write back to Tuney," Lily told him. "And I'll do it right here."

She took out paper and started to write.

 _Dear Tuney,_

 _Sorry about taking so long to write back but I've been busy with school. Sev has read the letter and he told me to warn you that the Malfoy's aren't a family to mess with. Anyway, how was your first week? Did you learn anything? Your letter makes me want to go more than anything. Anyway, let me know what happened and kick their butts for me._

 _With Love,_

 _Lily_

Perseus appeared at once and took the letter for a return trip back to the school.

"Wish I had an owl," Snape said, "But dad would kill it."

Lily felt sorry for him.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

 _Dear Lily, and Snape, I know that you're going to read this letter,_

 _The first week of lessons has been interesting. But don't think when you come that Magical Theory will be great. Professor Willows hates me with a passion. Of course I'm in Slytherin so he naturally hates me. Professor Flitwick, and I will enclose a photo of him as soon as I can get one done, actually is a tiny wizard that has to stand on a stack of books to see over his class. He reminds me of a cute teddy bear._

 _Anyway all the classes are great. Defense, Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration are my best classes and I actually got points for Slytherin for what happened. And before you get all confused. There is a point system here. Oh and a Sorting hat, which is the strangest thing that was ever created. It actually can see inside your mind and see which house you're good for. Anyway first week was great. Lucius Malfoy actually called me a Mudblood, he does that every day, and I stuck my middle finger at him._

 _Don't tell dad, he'll get all mad at me for not acting like a lady. I'm telling you the blond peacock deserves that form of disrespect. I'll send this off with one of the school owls as I know that Perseus will need his rest._

 _With Love,_

 _Petunia_

When a school owl appeared she gave it to it and the owl flew away.

Petunia went to the library to do her homework. She had already done most of it and had put it in a box that had an enchantment on it so that it wouldn't get stolen or destroyed. The last thing that she needed was some idiot to take credit for her work. When she entered the library she found it quiet and peaceful. She had no idea that, a year later, four boys would make the library the most unpeaceful place that she had ever been in.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: And we know which four boys we're talking about.


	4. Petunia Gets Revenge

Title: Petunia, the Demigod Witch

Rating: K

Summary: What if Petunia was a witch, and a demigod? She goes to Hogwarts before Lily and spends her first year learning more about her mother's realm and showing that not all Slytherin's are bigots and morons. This will come in handy when James and his dumb friends arrive and think that they can bully her because she's in Slytherin. A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 4:Petunia Gets Revenge

Perseus showed up on Sunday, with Lily's reply. She took Snape's advice about the Malfoy family to heart. During that day she heard even her fellow housemates calling her a Mudblood. However no one dared to demand that she leave as Slughorn seem to take a shine to her. So, as long as she impressed him, she was fine. She loved her house to pieces but she couldn't stand the bullying that they seem to do to the other students. This wasn't cunning or ambition.

This was plain being nasty. She noticed three Slytherin's attacking a first year Hufflepuff. The little girl was so scared of them and the three of them, all older, were laughing at her.

"You don't belong here, Mudblood," one of them said, "And we're going to show you."

"Hay, leave her alone," Petunia said.

"I smell another Mudblood," one of them said, "Lucius needs to work harder to put you in your place."

"Yeah, I can't believe that we have one of you," said the other. "How about we take care of both of you, just so that you will cry home to your filthy muggle parents about how bad we are."

Petunia grinned at them and said to the girl, "Get up and get behind me. I don't want you to get hurt anymore."

The girl was confused but, thankfully, did as she was told.

"Oh look, the Mudblood is defending her own," said the third and they laughed.

"Cover your ears," Petunia instructed and she saw her doing just that.

She sent a scream at them that shattered all the windows. The three boys bellowed in pain and she heard their eardrums explode. They passed out, covered in glass and blood.

"Now they won't hear anything at all," she said and then she turned and did a series of finger movements that healed the cuts that the boys had done.

"Thanks," she said, "But why are you helping me?"

"Because insulting your blood, telling you that you don't belong, doesn't belong in polite society. I might wear the robes but I don't believe what they believe."

"What the?"

It was McGonagall and she was with Dumbledore and, to her complete disgust, Willows.

"She did something and they passed out," the girl said to her.

"Miss Evens, did you do this?" she asked her.

"I only did it because they were bullying her and saying that she didn't belong because she's Muggleborn. I can't stand bullies and I can't stand people that believe the same thing that Hitler believed."

McGonagall stared at her and then Willows said, "Like we believe the word of a filthy snake."

"That's enough, John," Dumbledore said. "So she helped you out."

"Yeah, she's cool," she said. "And she healed me."

She showed her arm and Petunia smiled at her.

"Then I think that fifty points to Slytherin for practicing inter-house relations is a proper reward," Dumbledore said and Petunia saw him giving her a small smile.

"Really, fifty," Willows said, sounding disgusted, "Fifty, to this filthy snake."

"Looks like I don't have to worry about the bigots in my own house. I see one in-front of me right now."

"Why you little-."

"Enough," Dumbledore said, "She's got a point. The points still stand."

"I'll take her back to her common room," McGonagall said and she led the Hufflepuff away.

Petunia glared at Willows, declaring open war. When he left, thankfully, Dumbledore turned to me and said, "You're not a normal Slytherin, which is good. Stick to your principles and you might prove everyone wrong."

"Thanks," Petunia said and she left the Headmaster behind.

That night Petunia found out that the three boys could no longer hear. She had to grin at the thought that they couldn't declare themselves better than other people. Of course, even though they couldn't hear, they could tell and seven older Slytherin's burst into the common room where Petunia was reading a book, wands out.

"Hay, Mudblood," Lucius snarled and Petunia looked at him, "They told us what you did to them."

"They were bullying a muggleborn."

"Mudbloods don't belong here," he said, "And when I'm done showing what we do to snakes that turn on their own kind."

Petunia grinned at him and said, "And you think that by attacking me that they'll get back their hearing. Well, sorry to burst your bubble."

"Crucio," Lucius said and Petunia felt the curse hit her shields that she always had up.

"The curse didn't work."

"My turn," Petunia said and she cast a spell that was in her mother's book.

All seven turned into cows. That action, alone, scared the daylights out of everyone.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Well it looks as though she has proven that she can hold her own," Dumbledore told Lucius when they were finally turned back.

"I want her out of Hogwarts."

"And I don't believe that you have that power," he said, "In-fact the seven of you attacked her first and she defended herself. I would advise, in future meetings, to leave her alone. I'm sure that you would hate to be killed and served as dinner. What a shame that would be."

"My father is going to hear about this."

"Oh I'm sure that he will," Dumbledore said to him, giving him a look that told the Malfoy heir that he would be keeping a close watch on him and his friends.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The only plus side to doing what she did was that everyone in Slytherin was scared of her. Well except Narcissa, who believed that she was only protecting herself? Of course she tried to tell Petunia that she had to stop defending muggleborns.

"Here, in England, I am one of them," she said, "How can I not defend those that are like me."

"I know but Lucius thinks that you're rocking the boat," she said.

"I'll do more than that," Petunia vowed.

Petunia sent another letter to Lily, telling her about what had happened. She knew that she was darkening her sister to Slytherin but she always vowed to tell the truth. She also mentioned that she vowed that she would continue to defend muggleborn witches and wizards from the likes of Lucius Malfoy and his dumb friends. Personally she couldn't wait until Christmas when she would see her sister again.

The third week that she had been at Hogwarts the Slytherin's discovered that they were finally taking Flying lessons. Thankfully they were with the Ravenclaw's. Gryffindor and Slytherin never got along due to Salazar and Godric's feud. Personally Petunia thought the whole thing was just dumb. The person teaching them was Madam Hooch. She had them all stand next to a broom and follow her instructions.

Of course, it seemed that the hat must have made a mistake because Thomas Bloodheart, a boy in her year, couldn't do that. He got on before she had even said anything and took off.

"I don't need this class," he said and then he slammed into a wall.

Petunia mentally groaned, which caused the ravens to snicker.

"Maybe his brain will get some air," Narcissa said when Petunia told her what had happened. "So how did it go with you?"

"I'm natural at flying," Petunia announced.

"Once again, something that your naturally good at," she said.


	5. Dumbledore Puts His Foot Down

Title: Petunia, the Demigod Witch

Rating: K

Summary: What if Petunia was a witch, and a demigod? She goes to Hogwarts before Lily and spends her first year learning more about her mother's realm and showing that not all Slytherin's are bigots and morons. This will come in handy when James and his dumb friends arrive and think that they can bully her because she's in Slytherin. A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 5:Dumbledore Puts His Foot Down

Petunia sensed that the growing hate that the others felt towards her, minus Narcissa, was growing. Narcissa had told her that all of the Slytherin's parents had made it clear that they weren't to have anything to do with Petunia and that if Petunia didn't want to be dead by Halloween that she would demand to be transferred. It seemed that turning someone into an animal is an attack on the family. Naturally Lucius Malfoy was in the lead of the 'Petunia hate club.'

That's why she always kept her shields up and her list of spells on hand. Of course she had no idea that there would be an attempt attack on her in the Great Hall. The one place that all students felt safe in! Petunia had come up from the dungeons after talking to Professor Slughorn about something that had been on her mind since she had first read her book 'Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection' about werewolves.

"So there's nothing that helps them keep their minds."

"Nothing," he said.

"But what if someone invented a potion that could?" she had asked.

Slughorn looked at her and said, "Are you suggesting that you're going to attempt to create such a potion. I mean, I know that you're insanely gifted but that is an impossible goal."

"Nothing is impossible for a Slytherin orforanEvens," she shot back.

"You're a very determined witch," he stated.

She grinned and said, "Now you know why the hat placed me in Slytherin."

"Well work on what you think that you might need," he said, "I will tell you that the potion creation is impossible but you've set your mind on this."

"Thank you," Petunia said and she had left.

As she walked she thought about the most important ingredient that would be needed. Wolfbane was dangerous only to werewolves and something told her that it would be needed. She just needed to find an ingredient that would make it safe. As she walked into the Great Hall she headed for the Slytherin table and that's when it happened. Someone at the Slytherin table screamed a spell and a large snake appeared at her feet.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore demanded.

"Miss Evens, don't move," Slughorn said, who had appeared almost at once.

She figured that he had left the office when she had. The other students were scared and Petunia saw the horrified look on Narcissa's face.

"You think that I'm scared of a rat snake," Petunia said and then she opened her mouth, showing off another of her mother's abilities. " _Come here_." The snake looked at her. " _Don't worry, I won't harm you._ "

The snake slithered over to her and she picked it up.

"Why thank you for the gift, Martin, she's lovely," Petunia said.

"She's a Parslemouth," one of them said.

"She's a dark witch!"

"Great," Petunia muttered.

"SILENCE," Dumbledore yelled. "Horace, take Mr. Pine to my office. Tell him that I'll be seeing him when I'm done eating. And that will be a hundred points from Slytherin for clearly attacking your own housemate with a dangerous animal. If I find that anyone is using what Slytherin House did to make Miss Evens feel unwelcome then I will be making sure that your families know the full story. I will not have exclusion in this because someone can talk to snakes doesn't mean that their bad!"

Petunia grinned as Martin was taken away. She then turned to Dumbledore said mouthed, "Thank you."

Of course that didn't stop people from thinking bad of her. Dumbledore made her give up the snake and it was vanished. Petunia really felt bad for her little friend who hadn't done anything wrong.

"Don't worry, I put him someplace where he would be okay," he said, "Miss Evens, did you know that you could talk to snakes?"

"Yes," she said. "My mum can as well as cats too."

"Miss Evens, do you know what a Parslemouth is?" he asked her and she shook her head, even though she knew what it was. "It's a person that can talk to snakes. Salazar Slytherin was known for being able to do it. Don't be surprised if people don't still think that you're dark."

"But it's just a gift," she said.

"True and it's your job to show that not all snake speakers are bad," he said. "And I have full faith that you can do it."

"I appreciate your faith in me," Petunia told him, "Um, has Professor Slughorn informed you about my project?"

He looked at her and said, "You want to invent a potion that will enable a werewolf to keep his mind."

She nodded and said, "I want to make my mark for all the good reasons. I don't want to be known as Petunia Evens, the girl that can talk to snakes."

"You know the road will be hard," he said, "But I will stand behind this project. If you can make a potion, that works, it will benefit a whole population of people."

"Thanks and I know that it won't be easy."

"Then I wish you luck," he said.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Is she insane?" Minerva asked Albus when he told her what Evens wanted to do.

"Minerva, she's a determined girl and I've given her my approval," he said. "And we might just have our new Potions Mistress. Slughorn has been talking about retiring."

"But, still, a potion that will allow a werewolf to keep his or her mind."

"Minerva, would you of wanted me to tell her no?" Albus asked her.

"Of course not," she said.

And we all know that all of the most impressive masters and mistress have all come from Slytherin," he said, "Why do you think that I only hire Slytherin's for the post."

She let out a breath and said, "I still think that she should have an adult do this."

"True but then we would be denying a determined witch something that she really wants."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Okay, the Wolfbane ingredient is something that I don't use," Slughorn said, "Therefore you can use it without hurting the progress of our older students."

"Thanks," Petunia said.

"I'll come back in an hour and see how you're doing?" he said and he was gone.

"Being a hard working witch?" her mother asked and she looked up to see her mother standing there.

"Mother," Petunia said.

Hecate smiled at her and said, "Zeus is most interested in your potion. Apollo has told him that you will succeed in inventing it."

"Is he mad?"

"No," her mother said, "In-fact your potion will be the most important thing that you've ever invented. And to make sure that you do it, I will help you with the formula."

"Thanks," Petunia said.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: So it will be Petunia and not the other wizard that invents the Wolfbane Potion.


	6. Hecate's Visit

Title: Petunia, the Demigod Witch

Rating: K

Summary: What if Petunia was a witch, and a demigod? She goes to Hogwarts before Lily and spends her first year learning more about her mother's realm and showing that not all Slytherin's are bigots and morons. This will come in handy when James and his dumb friends arrive and think that they can bully her because she's in Slytherin. A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 6:Hecate's Visit

Petunia worked hard on the project and this caused time to go by really quickly. By time she had the first three ingredients worked out October had started and everyone was talking about the Halloween feast that was going to happen at the end of the month. Petunia didn't tell anyone about what she was doing as she didn't want her progress stolen. So she put her notes in code, with her being the only one that could read it. Her mother was a huge help but it was still hard work.

"So what are you doing?" Narcissa asked her when she came back from another hour of studying and doing research.

"I can't tell you until it happens," she said, "But you will be the first to find out about it."

"It must be important if you don't want anyone to overhear."

"It is," she said.

Due to Dumbledore being the one that was encouraging her work, thus would help her get the finished product on the market, he was asking for daily updates. Of course Lucius Malfoy thought that she was doing things to land into trouble. Add to the fact that he still hated that she was still in Slytherin made her hated even more.

"I hope that you get killed this summer," he said.

"Like that's going to happen."

"Trust me, Mudblood; I can make things happen to you."

"Ooh, I'm so scared."

She still wrote home to her sister but she didn't tell her what she was doing. She didn't want a chance that someone would read it before Lily could. As the weeks passed, and Halloween got closer, everyone was now talking about the Halloween feast.

"What's the big deal about this feast," Petunia asked.

"Spoken like the Mudblood that you are," a girl snarled.

"Delores, shut up," Narcissa said.

"Oh what your parents are thinking?"

"Excuse me, but last time I checked I got the last hundred points from Slughorn for correcting someone's messed up potion, which could have killed him. So I think that you should shut up."

"Make me, Mudblood."

"And why don't you can it," she said, "Or have you forgotten that everyone here knows that you're a half-blood whose father washes the floors."

A couple Slytherin's snickered at that.

"Don't bring that up."

"Not much pride; is there," Narcissa said, "What are you going to do when you get out of Hogwarts, clean the windows? I'm sure that we can find use for you at the Manor."

Umbridge face turned red and she bolted out of the common room.

"That girl is going to be dangerous," Petunia warned.

"She's nothing," Narcissa said.

"I hope your right."

The next day Petunia headed for the Owsley to send a letter off to her sister. She promised to tell her all about the Halloween feast so that she would know what to expect next year. As she turned the corner to head up the stairs she sensed that she wasn't alone. She turned and saw Umbridge standing there with seven older students. This time, however, they were masked.

"Help the Dark Lord get rid of the stain on our house," she ordered.

"With pleasure," one of them said and the seven of them started to blast spells, curses, and hexes at her.

Some of them were really strong and Petunia reworked her shields to keep from getting hit by them. She focused all her might on sending them back, with an extra one for Umbridge. All eight of them were hit with their return spells and Umbridge screamed as her face changed. She might not have been pretty before but now she was downright ugly. Umbridge had the face that looked like a toad.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Well looks like we all know how she turned that ugly.


	7. Halloween

Title: Petunia, the Demigod Witch

Rating: K

Summary: What if Petunia was a witch, and a demigod? She goes to Hogwarts before Lily and spends her first year learning more about her mother's realm and showing that not all Slytherin's are bigots and morons. This will come in handy when James and his dumb friends arrive and think that they can bully her because she's in Slytherin. A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 7:Halloween

Halloween came around and the weeks leading up to it was really exciting. She was doing well with the Wolfbane and Dumbledore had promised that, if it worked, that he would make sure that she would get the brewing rights that came with it. She didn't tell anyone this including her sister.

"So what do muggles do for Halloween?" Narcissa asked.

"Not much," Petunia said, "I mean, there are parades, and stuff, but nothing like a huge feast that Mike told me about."

"And why do they have parades?" Narcissa asked.

"It's for the kids," Petunia explained, "Parents are worried that their children will go all wild and burn houses down. Last year eleven kids burned seven houses, while the people were inside. That was really bad and I don't really think they work. If they worked then the eleven kids wouldn't have done what they had done."

"And I thought that Pureblood kids could be bad."

"I think any kid can be bad, if you give them enough of something," Petunia reasoned.

Halloween, of course, had to include a monster. A giant snake had decided that she just had to be woken up. Thankfully the mist, which Petunia made sure, was always around her, made it look as though she had been pranked by someone in one of the other houses. She hated having to use them but there was no way that she was letting anyone know about the world of the gods or their monsters. Of course Narcissa got mad at what she thought had happened.

"I hope that Gryffindor gets points taken off," she said. "How did they get into our common room?"

"I have no clue," Petunia said.

The feast was beyond magical. Petunia put some cookies that she had been given in the Great Hall into a bag that she would send to Lily and Snape. They were shaped in all sorts of shapes and had a surprise filling. She used the mist to shrink most of the food, put a preserve spell on them so that it wouldn't go rotten, and put it into her pocket. She would send it to Snape the next day. That boy needed to eat! The next day the owl went off with her packages, which included a paper that wished both Lily and Snape a happy Halloween. She then turned and headed back to her common room, the wind going around her instead of through her.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus hated Halloween. His father had gotten drunk, beat his mother, and then passed out. Of course all the other kids had great Halloween's and talked about the parade that he had never gotten a chance to attend. Two days later he still hated what had happened. A sudden tapping on his glass made him look and he saw an owl on the other side. Opening it, it dropped its package, and then flew out.

He unwrapped it and saw that it was a box. Opening the box he found himself filled with so many wonderful smells. A small note had been taped to the box and it was from Petunia.

 _Snape!_

 _I know that your Halloween sucked so I'm giving you some pumpkin cheer. Inside the box is everything that was served at the Halloween feast. Make sure that Lily gets some of the cookies._

 _Petunia_

"Thanks," he said and he started to eat.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I think it was nice what you did," Dumbledore told Petunia after she had shown her report.

"Snape's father is a right old drunk," she said. "Always abusing him and calling his mother all sorts of names. I can't believe that she married that man."

"I'll keep a watch on him when he comes," Dumbledore told her.

"Thanks," she said.

"So are you coming to the match?" Dumbledore asked her.

"Narcissa says that its fun, and tradition, but I don't think that I like the idea of people riding brooms and getting attacked by balls."

Dumbledore snickered and then asked, "How are things going in Slytherin?"

"They're still calling me a Mudblood but I have Narcissa having my back," she said.

Dumbledore shook his head and said, "I wish I could change how kids think."

"Don't worry, the word doesn't bother me anymore," she said. "I'm so use to it that it rolls off my back. Anyway, if that's the best word that they can come up with, then they really need to buy a book of insults."

Dumbledore laughed and said, "I think that you'll do fine."

"Thanks, sir," Petunia said.

"What are you going to do if Lily ends up in one of the other houses?"

"I don't care what house she ends up in," Petunia said to him. "I will still be there to support her."

Dumbledore nodded but said nothing.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I won't be including the Quidditch match as it's not important to the story.


	8. Joining the Slug Club

Title: Petunia, the Demigod Witch

Rating: K

Summary: What if Petunia was a witch and a demigod? She goes to Hogwarts before Lily and spends her first year learning more about her mother's realm and showing that not all Slytherin's are bigots and morons. This will come in handy when James and his dumb friends arrive and think that they can bully her because she's in Slytherin. A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 8:Joining the Slug Club

November came along with as much excitement as one could say about the month. True most were looking forward to returning home and spending time with their families. Petunia wrote to Lily and Snape and found out that Snape had given some of the cookies to Lily. Petunia also decided to do a little bit of inner house unity. She decided to ask all the Heads of House if she could found a study group.

"And why do you want to do that?" McGonagall asked.

"So that students can learn and get the best grade," she answered, "And it's not fair that one house is known for doing well and others aren't."

"I agree," Flitwick said.

"I doubt that anyone will come," McGonagall told her. "No one wants to be caught with a Slytherin."

"I know that my house isn't liked but this is open to all houses," Petunia said, defending her house. "And it doesn't matter your blood, either!"

"I think it's a good idea," Sprout told McGonagall. "The students do need something to help them out."

"Fine, I'll ask the Headmaster," she said. "But don't be surprised if he decides against it."

"Yes, ma'am."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I approve it," Dumbledore said when Minerva told him of Petunia's idea.

She was shocked and said, "You approve it."

"Yes," he said. "I think that students need something that will help them. And she is including all the students and not caring about blood status. Make sure that the other Heads know and can post it in their common rooms."

"But-."

"Minerva, this is something that's needed," Dumbledore said. "Inner-house unity is lacking and it can foster some nasty things."

"Fine, but I doubt that anyone will sign up," she said.

"Don't doubt anything, Minerva," Dumbledore told her. "Miss Evens has a gift that few have. I believe that she'll do just fine."

Minerva really doubted that.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I think the whole thing is dumb," Delores stated, "Of course, trust the mudblood to come up with this stupid touchy feely study thing."

"Delores, I believe that any member, of any house, has the right to do their best," Petunia said. "Sorry if you think that you're so high and mighty that things are below you."

"Well I know that no one in Slytherin will sign up," she said, giving her a look that told Petunia that she thought she knew everything.

"And who was the one that made you look that ugly?" Petunia asked.

Delores glared at her and then Narcissa said, "I think that it's a great idea."

"I was also thinking about wizarding customs," Petunia added. "Teach muggleborns how things work, like government and how Purebloods think."

"WHAT!"

"You would share our secrets."

"Lucius, they're not secrets," Narcissa told him. "There is no hidden knowledge that is somehow kept from others. Anyway if muggleborns are going to be accepted then they need to know how we do things."

"Exactly."

"The Dark Lord isn't going to like this," Lucius said.

"And I don't care," Narcissa said. "I think that it's a great idea."

"He's going to kill you."

"Excuse me," Petunia said, "But don't you dare say that around my friend. And leave her alone, Malfoy, no one asked for your opinion."

The look that Petunia gave him told him that she wasn't playing. He left, though she knew that he would be back. The other Slytherins look at her with something close to hate! But she didn't care, she had made her point.

To everyone's shock, including McGonagall, ten people signed up for tutoring lessons with Petunia. Most of them were in Hufflepuff, which told Petunia that they believed in fairness. So she had them come on Sunday's so that they could go over what they were having trouble in.

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong," a girl in her second year said. "I mean, Charms is something that I'm good at."

Petunia worked on what she thought might be the problem and, thankfully, that had worked. Several more were having trouble with essays and so she brought books with her that they probably didn't have. Of course, the blame went to Ravenclaw. They always took the good books. Saturday was Petunia's time with her Wolfbane work. So she was stretched pretty thin with classes, her own work, potions time, and the study session. Of course, she was finding that she really liked it and had a gift for it.

She was sure that it came from her mother.

"Miss Evans, can I talk to you," Slughorn said and Petunia wondered what she had done wrong.

"Am I in trouble?" she asked him.

"No, you're not," he said and the door closed. "I was thinking about having you join the Slug Club."

She looked at him and said, "What?"

He laughed and said, "My dear, you have talent and I like to be connected to those that have talent. So I'm inviting you to attend the Slug Club and be around others that are like you. Talented! And showing promise!"

"I don't know," Petunia said slowly.

"It will help you get your project approved faster," he said, "I know the best brewers in the country."

Petunia knew that she was going to regret it but she said, "I'll join."

"That's the spirit," he said.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"He's collecting again," Dumbledore told Sprout.

"Horace," Sprout figured and he nodded. "I don't know why you allow him to do that."

Dumbledore looked at her and said, "I can't keep him from having his club. However, I would have liked it if he had told me that he was interested in Miss Evens."

"Do you think he'll keep his promise," she asked him.

"If he doesn't want to face me, he will," Dumbledore said.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I hope that I've corrected any mistakes.


	9. Petunia's Animagus Form

Title: Petunia, the Demigod Witch

Rating: K

Summary: What if Petunia was a witch and a demigod? She goes to Hogwarts before Lily and spends her first year learning more about her mother's realm and showing that not all Slytherin's are bigots and morons. This will come in handy when James and his dumb friends arrive and think that they can bully her because she's in Slytherin. A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 9: Petunia's Animagus Form

As the first half of term started to get closer to coming to a close Petunia noticed that the fifth and seventh years were busy. Narcissa told her that fifth years had O.W.L's and the seventh had N.E.W.T's. It was a reminder that it would be her years turn to cram in a few years. She was still working on the Wolfbane Potion and she only had a couple of accidents mainly due to not watching what she was doing.

"So what house do you think your sister will be in?" she asked Petunia.

"I don't know," Petunia answered. "I mean, I would love for her to be in Slytherin but with what I'm going through I think that one of the other houses would be a better fit. Trust me, our mothers are very different."

"So are you going home for the holidays?"

"Yeah, I miss my sister," Petunia told her, "And my father and step mum."

"Well write," she ordered.

"Don't worry, I will," Petunia promised.

The workload that the fifth and seventh years had to do kept them from bothering her too much. Bellatrix Black was the worst of them but after Petunia had set her bed on fire she kept a distance from her. A week after she had made her promise that she would write to Narcissa during the winter holiday's she overheard something that got her interest.

It seemed that Delores had tried to become an animagus and had done it so badly that she ended up going to St. Mungo. That gave Petunia an idea. She was going to become one and not tell anyone. So while everyone was taunting Delores she snuck into the girl's bedside table and pulled the book out. Pocketing it, she shadow traveled back to her own dorm.

The book was pretty thick but Petunia devoured this bit of new knowledge. The warning was clearly there. ' _Changing from human to animal is dangerous and can land you into trouble with the Ministry._ ' Petunia snorted. Trust dummy toad girl to not read anything that has any sort of wisdom. It took two weeks for her to read the book and for her mind to work out exactly how you changed.

Focus was the key!

December arrived and talk in the Slytherin common room, for once, wasn't about her. It was about the winter skiing locations that were only for Pureblood wizards and witches. Petunia personally thought a place that was only for one kind of person was unbelievable. Of course, if she was a good little Gryffindor she would just snub her nose at it but she was a Slytherin and a daughter of Hecate. No, she was going to make their vacation a living nightmare.

She pulled her gold bound book and flipped to the section on the really nasty spells. She found the one that she was looking for and read:

 _ **The Bad Luck Curse**_

 _This curse lasts for generations, starting with the first. It causes any prosperity to be lost the moment that it's cast._

It then listed all the times that mother had cast it. Grinning she extended her hand and uttered the names of families that she wished to curse. She excluded Narcissa from it but included her insane family. There was no way that she was letting her friend suffer. Closing the book she put it away and went to focus on the potion and changing into her animal form.

And watching the fun from the sideline!

"So today we're going to be working on making our pineapples tap dance," Professor Flitwick said to the class. "Now this requires a bit more focus. Watch me."

A pineapple had been placed in-front of them and he said, "Pineapple Miss Ictus!"

The fruit moved across the table and everyone cheered as it did a small tap-dance routine. Petunia wrote this down and then he reversed the spell.

"Alright, I want each of you to try that," he told them. "The one that does it the best will get points for their house."

Even though Professor Flitwick had made it look easy it wasn't for most of them. Even the Ravenclaw's were having trouble. When it was Petunia's turn she said, "Pineapple Miss Ictus." The pineapple started to move and then to her horror they started to duplicate. Soon the students were running out as the little monsters attacked them.

Petunia groaned.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I heard what happened," Dumbledore said later that day.

"Don't remind me," Flitwick said and the staff chuckled. "Why is everything funny when it happens to me?"

"Because it is," McGonagall said to him, with a grin.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Okay, now it says to focus," Petunia said, reading from the book.

She had already discovered that her animal was a raven, which was great. Her form wouldn't look out of place around here. She focused on her arm, willing it to be a wing. She hissed as it slowly changed form and then stopped. The wing was only half there. Groaning she forced it back to an arm and took a break. At least she wasn't going to end up in St. Mungo.

She made it her focus to practice every night before bed.

The next day she was coming down the stairs when she heard the end result of the curse that she had placed on the Malfoy's, the Black's, the Umbridges, and others. From how they were talking they had lost everything and wasn't going to be able to attend the ski resort that they had talked about.

"All those beautiful Pureblood women," Lucius moaned.

"I'm sure that we'll think of something," Bellatrix said.

Petunia was able to hide her glee. No one would ever find out what she had done.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: For those that think that a first year can't change form, like Potter and his friends were able to later do, she's a daughter of Hecate. Advance magic, even if it does take practice, isn't beyond her reach. Also Petunia practices what's called Balance Magic, meaning that she does both good and bad. She's the very definition of a witch that can both curse and cure. The next chapter will have her fully changing into a raven and there will be a monster.

Miss Ictus is Latin for Tap dance.


	10. Discovered

Title: Petunia, the Demigod Witch

Rating: K

Summary: What if Petunia was a witch and a demigod? She goes to Hogwarts before Lily and spends her first year learning more about her mother's realm and showing that not all Slytherin's are bigots and morons. This will come in handy when James and his dumb friends arrive and think that they can bully her because she's in Slytherin. A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 10: Discovered

With most of Slytherin now having to stay over for Christmas break, Petunia knew that she would have a good one while everyone else suffered. At least they would be eating, unlike some people that she knew. She continued to work on her changing until; finally, she was able to change into a raven. Learning to fly took time to master, which turned out to be her only problem. She knew that she would have to tell Professor Slughorn about her form but something told her that wouldn't be a good idea.

She continued to work on the potion until; at long last, the potion was complete. She bottled her sample and called Slughorn to look at what she had done.

"The question that must be asked, will it work," he said.

"There's only one way to find out."

He nodded and went to contact the Potions Department at the Ministry. Even though she was against werewolf testing it was the only way to know, for sure, if the potion worked. With the Full Moon taking place during the Winter holiday's she wouldn't know if it had worked until the term began. Along with the potion, she had written down that the potion had to be taken a full week before the Full Moon.

Her mother had set up the rules that would govern whether the potion would actually work or not. Every potion had rules that Hecate govern due to her power over all forms of magic. The big fear was that someone would steal her invention and sell it off as their own. To ensure that didn't happen she put a rather nasty hex that would give a person boils if they tried to lie.

Now the only thing that she could do was wait.

"I'll let you know what happened," Slughorn told her.

"Thanks," Petunia said and she left the lab.

There was still plenty of work to be done before the school let out for Christmas and with the Wolfbane done, and her ability to change finished, she was now focused solely on getting her work done. She headed to the library as it was the one place that students that didn't care about doing well would stay away from. The Hogwarts library had the largest selection of books on magic that Petunia had ever seen. She knew that Lily and Severus would be at home here since they both loved to read.

She put her bag down and went looking for a book that would help her with her Charms. After what happened with the pineapple she wanted to make sure that it didn't happen again. She found the book that she needed and headed back to her seat. However, she stopped when she saw a girl sniffing around. She hid in the Invisibility section and listened.

"I smell demigod," it said, "Oh lovely daughter of magic."

She sniffed the air and Petunia muttered, "Great!"

"You're near," it said, "Come out, daughter of Hecate!"

Petunia took out her pen, which changed into a long sword. She removed her robes and confronted the very thing, one of many, that defined her as not normal. Even for a witch!

"Come and get me," Petunia demanded and it changed into a wind spirit. "Oh great, your Roman."

It came at her and she focused on her timing. When it was within range she slashed through it and it turned to dust. It vanished, heading back to Tartarus where it belonged.

"What in the world?" she heard someone say.

She turned to see Professor McGonagall standing there, shock on her face.

"Oh great," Petunia muttered.

"You're coming with me, Miss Evans," she ordered.

Petunia had a bad feeling about this.

Petunia thought she was going to be taken to Professor Slughorn's office since he was her Head of House. However, she ended up being sent to Professor Dumbledore's office. Saying the password (Twizzlers) they headed up the moving staircase to his office. Professor Dumbledore's office had paintings of other Headmasters and Mistress all along the walls, a large desk, and rows after rows of books.

"Professor, what brings you here?" Dumbledore asked.

"How him," she ordered.

Petunia made her sword appear, the celestial bronze metal glowing.

"A weapon at this school," she barked, "I would have taken her to see Slughorn but he's 'collected' her."

"I don't bring it out," Petunia protested.

"Weapons aren't allowed at school," she said.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"I was walking in to see if Madam Pince had that book that I was looking for when I saw this thing coming at her. That's when she pulled out this thing and used it."

"So she was using it to defend herself," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, but-."

"Miss Evans, do you only bring this out to defend yourself," he asked her.

"Yes, of course," Petunia answered, making the sword vanish. "And no one knows that I have it."

"That's why that we have wands for," she said, "To defend yourself."

"Minerva, I'll handle things," Dumbledore said to her.

"But-."

"Don't you trust me when I say that I will handle things?" Dumbledore asked her.

"Fine, but I expect her to be punished," she said and she left.

There was a pause and then, "So when were you going to tell me that you happen to be a demigod?"

Petunia stared at him and then he added, "I'm also a child of Hecate. And I vow that I won't tell anyone what you are."

"Thanks," Petunia said. "But how did you know?"

"My dear, you can do things that most first years can't," he said, "That told me, right away, that you were connected to Hecate."

"I really messed up," Petunia said.

"You didn't mess up. You didn't realize that witches and wizards can see through the mist," he said. "I tell you what. I'll work on making sure that the monsters don't come around often and keep Professor McGonagall from finding out that you still have that sword."

"Thanks."

"Well I think that you should get going," he said. "I'll tell Professor McGonagall that I gave you detention."

She nodded and left.


	11. Christmas Break

Title: Petunia, the Demigod Witch

Rating: K

Summary: What if Petunia was a witch and a demigod? She goes to Hogwarts before Lily and spends her first year learning more about her mother's realm and showing that not all Slytherin's are bigots and morons. This will come in handy when James and his dumb friends arrive and think that they can bully her because she's in Slytherin. A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 11: Christmas Break

At long last break came. Everyone that was leaving hurried to the boats and carriages that would take them on the train back home. Petunia's father and stepmother had written to her, telling her that they wouldn't be able to meet her at the station due to work. She would have to find a way home, which was fine with her.

"I'll let you know what Professor Slughorn said about the potion," Dumbledore told her.

"Thanks," Petunia said and she vanished.

She arrived outside her house and unlocked the door. At once Lily was at her waist, her green eyes sparkling with delight. She wanted to know everything about Hogwarts and Petunia knew that she would have to tell.

"Can I change?" Petunia asked her.

"Yes, but be quick," she begged, "Oh Sev is here."

"Lily, do you think that he might not like that nickname," Petunia reasoned.

"He goes pink every time I use it."

Petunia figured out really quickly that Severus might have a thing for her sister.

"Well let me change and then I'll tell you all about Hogwarts," she said and she took her trunk upstairs.

Ten minutes later, and one sandwich made, Lily and Severus were setting at the table while she talked all about Hogwarts, her classes, the Professors, and about something called 'the Slug Club.'

"What the heck is The Slug Club?" Severus asked.

"It's named after Professor Slughorn," Petunia said, "Apparently he gets the brightest students and 'collects' them."

"Gross," Lily said.

"And why are you in this group?" Severus asked.

"Well I sort of been working on something," she said, "I don't want to get anyone's hopes up but it might work."

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"Well, I found out that I have a really unnatural flare for Potions and I've been working on developing a potion that allows werewolves to keep their minds when they change. To make them non-dangerous! Professors Dumbledore and Slughorn had to sign off that I was the one that created it so that no one could steal from me. Apparently, Dumbledore is worried that some Pureblood will steal my work due to the fact that I'm a muggleborn witch."

"Do you think that it will work?" Severus asked.

"I hope so," Petunia said. "I made sure that certain rules were put in place and that sugar makes the whole thing useless. Professor Dumbledore said that he would tell me if it worked when I came back."

"I'm so proud of you," Lily squealed.

"Thanks," Petunia stated, grinning.

When her father and stepmother came back Lily told them what Petunia had done at school. Her father gave her a worried look, as it would make Petunia stand out from her other friends. When Lily was gone her father asked, "There were no monster attacks?"

"Yes, a wind spirit," Petunia said, "Roman!"

"Are you hurt?"

"No, dad, I'm not," Petunia said.

"I thought we wouldn't have any problems," he said. "And now monsters have come."

"Dad, Professor Dumbledore is a demigod as well and he said that he would keep the monsters away."

"Dear, I don't think that we'll have anything to worry about."

"But I do worry," her father said.

"I know you do, dear," her stepmother said.

Through the whole time that Petunia was home she could tell that her father was worried. Being a demigod was dangerous and Petunia had heard a little bit more about this 'Dark Lord' that Lucius was talking about. Apparently, his name was Tom Riddle and he had been born from Salazar Slytherin's line. Great, another problem that she would no doubt have to face! Lily invited Severus over for Christmas. Petunia could tell that Severus was grateful for the invite. His parents must be fighting again.

"So are you looking forward to going to Hogwarts next year?" her father asked.

"Yes, sir," Severus said.

"If he gets sorted into Slytherin I'll make sure that he's got someone that has his back," Petunia promised.

"Glad to hear that," her stepmother said, "Having friends that will never leave you is important."

When Severus was gone Lily asked her, "Where you right when you said that you would have his back if he was sorted into Slytherin?"

"Yes, Lily, I was right," Petunia said, "Why? What's the matter?"

"Nothing," she said. "I'm just worried that if we get sorted into different houses that he won't have anyone that he knows with him."

"Trust me, Lily, he'll have me."

"Thanks," she said.

An owl arrived from the Potions Department concerning her Wolfbane Potion. There was a problem. Despite the fact that the potion wasn't in any books, and unknown to any Potions Master, it was concluded that Bletchley had created the potion and it would go to him. Petunia was beyond angry. This was clear, bias against Muggleborn witches and she was going to make them wrote back, demanding proof that he had invented the potion in the form of notes and written statements.

It was time for a stand-off and she would come on top.

Two days later she got a written statement stating that they didn't have time to argue a simple point. A muggleborn witch didn't have the brains, or power, to create a potion like this. Furious she shadowed traveled back to Hogwarts.

"I heard what happened," Dumbledore said.

"I demand to be heard," Petunia snarled.

"Then come with me," he said and he took her to the Ministry.

Petunia figured that it was due to the fact that Albus Dumbledore was at the Ministry that got her in to see the Minister. She showed notes while Slughorn admitted that Petunia had never heard of the Wolfbane and had most certainly not seen any studies on the idea that a werewolf could keep his mind if he had a potion to help him.

"You know that it's hard for a Muggleborn witch, or wizard, to get any approval for any kind of workable potion," Minster Scott said.

"I demand what's due to me," Petunia said. "I worked my butt off on that potion and it's going to Bletchley. Who is this moron that dares to take my work?"

"He's currently in St. Mungo, with boils."

Petunia snickered and said, "Oh looks like I did need that additional curse. I placed a curse on the letter that if anyone tried to say that they had invented it, then it would give them boils."

"You must be in Slytherin," he said. "Not that I have a problem with that house. Both Bletchley and Smith have the boils."

"Is there any way to prove that Miss Evans created the potion?"

"Do you have time to brew it, without the notes," Scott asked.

"You better believe that I do," Petunia answered.


	12. Returning to Hogwarts

Title: Petunia, the Demigod Witch

Rating: K

Summary: What if Petunia was a witch and a demigod? She goes to Hogwarts before Lily and spends her first year learning more about her mother's realm and showing that not all Slytherin's are bigots and morons. This will come in handy when James and his dumb friends arrive and think that they can bully her because she's in Slytherin. A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 12: Returning to Hogwarts

Petunia wasn't nervous about brewing the potion. She had invented it and knew it more than anyone. The Minister watched as she chopped, grounded, and added the ingredients as needed. She had nothing to guide her except memory. The potion would take a couple of days to brew and to make sure that no one did anything to it the room was warded. She came back the next day to add more ingredients and check on how it was going.

The day before she was due to return to Hogwarts the potion was finished and another Potions Master checked it. Finally, he said, "She invented it."

"And I want it corrected," Petunia stated.

"Don't worry, it will be," Minister Scott said.

Petunia felt vindicated by that.

The next day she was back at Hogwarts. News that a Muggleborn witch had invented the Wolfbane Potion was all over the Daily Prophet and, thankfully, included the part where the Potions Department had lied about who had invented it. The potion was marked as a breakthrough for those infected with the condition. The other Slytherin's didn't like this news but Narcissa thought it was great.

"I knew that you were good but this was beyond-."

She stopped and Petunia said, "Thanks."

Classes started again and soon everyone was far too busy with whatever they had to do. That was clear with the fifth and seventh-year students, all who looked like they were going to break at the amount of homework that they had to do. Petunia got her work done quickly and used her free time to read a book that her sister had given her for Christmas, Alice in Wonderland. Of course, the sight of a muggle book in Slytherin was enough to earn her glares.

Dear mother of Hera, what is up with them being against _everything_ that muggles made? Only one made an issue of it.

"Get that filth out of here, stinking Mud-."

He hissed in pain as Petunia used wandless magic, a talent that all children of Hecate had, at him.

"You were saying something?" Petunia asked.

He passed out.

"Anyone else have a problem with my book?" Petunia asked them.

They hurried out of the common room and Petunia went back reading.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Since Petunia, like all other children of Hecate, already know how to practice wandless magic they already know how to defend themselves. I always imagined Lou Ellen, and the others, being able to do this. It also shows how powerful they actually are. I want to end up having Petunia being more than a match for Voldemort.


	13. Meeting Remus Lupin

Title: Petunia, the Demigod Witch

Rating: K

Summary: What if Petunia was a witch and a demigod? She goes to Hogwarts before Lily and spends her first year learning more about her mother's realm and showing that not all Slytherin's are bigots and morons. This will come in handy when James and his dumb friends arrive and think that they can bully her because she's in Slytherin. A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 13: Meeting Remus Lupin

Petunia was summoned to the Headmaster's office a week after she had put the Pureblood moron in his place. Most everyone was now scared of her, which is what Petunia wanted. If they were scared of her then they would leave Lily alone when she came to Hogwarts in several months. When she entered she found a couple, with a boy that looked around ten.

"You wanted to see me," Petunia said.

"Yes," Dumbledore said, "These are the Lupin's. They heard about the Wolfbane Potion and came to ask me about it."

She nodded and the wife said, "The article said that it would allow a werewolf to keep its mind."

"That's the point of why I made it," Petunia said.

"We need it for Remus," she said, pointing to her son.

"I'm allowing Remus to attend Hogwarts this year," Dumbledore said. "The Wolfbane Potion would be essential."

"I understand," Petunia said and then she turned to the Lupin's. "I'll brew it for your son."

Mrs. Lupin sobbed and her husband said, "Thanks."

"Come in a week and collect the seven bottles," she said. "They must be drunk and you can't add sugar to it. I will warn that the potion doesn't taste good."

He nodded and they left.

"Greyback bit Remus," Dumbledore told her. "Greyback likes them young."

"Sick!"

"That I'll agree with," he said. "Petunia, you must not tell Remus who infected him. A child that young doesn't need that over his head."

Petunia felt sorry for the little boy that would never have a normal life. At that moment she vowed that she would protect anyone that needed it. Tom Riddle wouldn't find an alley in this Slytherin.

"So what did he want?" Narcissa asked Petunia when she came back.

"She just wanted me to meet someone," Petunia told her.

"I hope it was worth it."

Petunia grinned and said, "Yes, it was worth it."

Petunia spent the next three days brewing the Wolfbane Potion for the Lupin family. When Mr. Lupin arrived she handed it to him and he handed her money. She was a bit shocked until he said, "Rules are rules. I have to pay for a prepared potion."

"Thanks," Petunia said and he left after telling him to come back next month.

She hid the money so that no one would know that she had it. The next morning she sent a letter off to Lily about what had happened.

 _Dear Lily,_

 _School is as normal as can be. Sorry about leaving so suddenly but I had to prove that I had invented the Wolfbane Potion and not some dumb Pureblood idiot. I met a very interesting person a couple of days ago. His name is Remus Lupin and he's very sweet. Looking forward to seeing you when the term ends!_

 _With Love,_

 _Petunia_

As the owl flew away she thought about many things. All of them were centered on her sister.

Three more monsters attacked several weeks later. One at the end of January and two at the beginning and middle of February! Mr. Lupin had written to Petunia, thanking her for the potion and that it had helped Remus out. He had been able to sleep in his room without any problems. Petunia was glad that she had helped someone out. Of course, soon, she was flooded with requests from other families of werewolf children, all wanting this new potion and willing to pay for it. Petunia had a feeling that she was going to have a busy rest of the year.

As for the monsters! The first one was a hellhound. Dumbledore had gotten rid of that one, the second one was a harpy that had lost her way, and the third was another hellhound. It had attacked her in the Slytherin common room. Thankfully most were watching the Quidditch match and so they didn't see her getting rid of it. In the middle of February, she brewed eleven cauldrons full of Wolfbane. Slughorn helped her bottle them and send them to the right addresses.

She slept for three full days due to it.

"You look tired," Narcissa said.

"Great, I look like a hag," Petunia said.

"I said tired, not hag," she said. "What have you been doing?"

"Brewing Wolfbane," she answered. "Twenty-seven families needed it."

"It seems that you have a little business going on," she said.

"A business," Petunia remarked, confused, "I'm not a business girl."

"Well you're giving people a service," she said, "Are they paying?"

"Yeah," Petunia said.

"Then open a vault at Gringotts," she said. "I can imagine that you're going to need a safe place for the money."

She hadn't thought of that. But, then again, Narcissa was good at the business angle of things.

"I'll talk to Slughorn about it."

"Sounds like a good idea," she said.

"So how is your family taking what happened?" Petunia asked.

"My money is safe, which is strange, but the family has to sell a ton of things that have been in the family for centuries. We should be fine."

"Glad to hear it," Petunia said, even though she wasn't.

On Saturday, and listening to her friend's advice, Slughorn took her to Gringotts to set up her own account. The goblin, Bloodrune, had her fill out paperwork and then gave her her own key. They then went down so that Petunia could place her money inside. They were back at Hogwarts before lunch.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Pretty boring chapter, but important for later on down the road.


	14. Breaking Point

Title: Petunia, the Demigod Witch

Rating: K

Summary: What if Petunia was a witch and a demigod? She goes to Hogwarts before Lily and spends her first year learning more about her mother's realm and showing that not all Slytherin's are bigots and morons. This will come in handy when James and his dumb friends arrive and think that they can bully her because she's in Slytherin. A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 14: Breaking Point

"Did you see this?" one of the older Slytherin's said as Petunia and Narcissa both came back for studying since the exams were almost upon them.

"Yeah, isn't it amazing," said another. "We're going to finally get rid of those filthy muggles once and for all."

"What are you talking about?" Petunia asked.

They all turned, and grinned. Umbridge said, "Didn't you hear, Mudblood, the Dark Lord and some of his followers killed muggles and filth. Your time is coming, mudblood, and when it does we'll be rid of you."

Petunia gave her a look that would make children scream for mother.

"So you would betray Slytherin house," Narcissa said. "You would turn her over to this Dark Lord."

"She's a stain on Slytherin, a piece of filth," Umbridge said.

Shadows formed all around and a couple Slytherin's shook. Even the older ones were affected. Petunia had had enough. She was sick and tired of these morons thinking that they were better than her. She was a damn daughter of Hecate, more of a match for Tom Riddle, and she was going to put her foot down.

"Could you leave, Narcissa," Petunia said. "I would rather you not witness this."

She nodded and left the common room.

All around her things exploded, making a couple of the girl's scream. Even Umbridge knew that she was dealing with someone that had real power. She raised her hand and a fiery whip appeared. She brought it down and all around her things burned as they made contact.

" _ **You think that your damn lord is better than me. I, who am magic itself. How dare you call me filth, a stain on this house. You think that your lord will help you. I, whose power, exceeds that of Tom Riddle.**_ "

She let out a sound that made blood run cold in everyone.

" _ **When my sister comes you will not target her. Unless you want to spend time here**_!"

She extended her hand and the grate exploded, dead souls coming out of it. Everyone screamed with fear, even Lucius Malfoy was terrified. One of them grabbed a fourth year and dragged her towards them.

" _ **I can make you have nightmares that will make you go insane. I think that little Tammy needs to be in the digestive tract of a soul. Don't you think? Naughty Tammy thinking that she's better than me**_."

"I'm sorry," she cried out.

" _ **Should I allow her to live? Answer this mudblood, oh proud and naughty Purebloods**_?"

"Please, let her go," someone begged.

" _ **Are you pleading with a mudblood? Are you begging for her life?**_ "

"Please, we won't call you that name anymore."

" _ **And my sister? Anyone that is under my protection**_?"

"We'll leave them alone," Lucius promised.

She grinned showing rows of pointed teeth.

" _ **Deal**_!" Petunia said and the souls vanished and everything went back to normal. "I'll hold you to that promise."

And she left a shattered house behind. She knew that they wouldn't bully her anymore.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I'm worried about this news," McGonagall told Dumbledore, showing the paper.

"Yes, it seems that Tom has finally decided to appear," he said.

"Do you think that he's going to be a problem?" McGonagall asked.

He looked at her and said, "Oh I know that he'll be a problem."

He got up and looked out the window.

"What are we going to do?"

"We're going to be ready," he answered and then there was a knock on the door. "Enter!"

The door opened and in walked a half deformed Tom Riddle.

"Well, hello Albus," he hissed.

Dumbledore looked at him as though he was something uninteresting.

"Minerva, leave us," he ordered and she left. "Hello, Tom."

"Don't use that name," he said.

"Oh I'll use whatever name that I want," Dumbledore told him, "So why are you here?"

"I'm here to take the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," he said. "And I've waited enough time."

"And you use the post to recruit," he said, "People are already talking about you. You murdered muggles and people that you thought were lower."

Tom smiled at him and said, "I will get that post."

And he left.

"You fool!" Dumbledore said.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Tom Riddle was beyond mad. If he wasn't able to have the post then no one would. He knew the perfect curse. He would ensure that not a single person lasted more than a year. The Defense Professor left and he walked in, his wand out. Before he could say anything someone cleared their throat.

"So you're Tom Riddle," the girl said and he turned to face her.

"Don't call me that," he snarled.

"I sensed you coming," she said.

Tom couldn't see what she looked like. He placed the box that he had with him on the desk and said, "You look like a first year."

"I'm more than a first year," the girl said, "Now why are you here?"

"None of your business," he said, "Now leave!"

"I don't think so."

Shadows formed and three huge dogs came out. Tom felt fear for the first time and then one of them came for the box. Before Tom could do anything, it swallowed it and he screamed in pain as his soul fragment was destroyed.

"YOU MADE A HORCRUX!" she screamed and she came at him with hex after hex, Tom barely able to defend himself.

She shot one very powerful one and Tom was forced out of the castle and was gone.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: That was the first battle between Tom and Petunia and boy he's in trouble when he deals with a mad witch.


	15. Exams

Title: Petunia, the Demigod Witch

Rating: K

Summary: What if Petunia was a witch and a demigod? She goes to Hogwarts before Lily and spends her first year learning more about her mother's realm and showing that not all Slytherin's are bigots and morons. This will come in handy when James and his dumb friends arrive and think that they can bully her because she's in Slytherin. A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 15: Exams

Before anyone knew it the exams were upon them. Ever since Petunia had shown everyone in Slytherin that she wasn't a witch to mess with things had gotten better. Of course, that could be because everyone in Slytherin chose to do their homework in the library instead of the common room. Petunia continued to brew the Wolfbane and started working on beauty potions that she would later on, like to try. Being creative was hard work.

Monday morning was Potions and Charms written and Potions and Charms practical in the afternoon. The students had to answer thirty-seven questions about Potions and twenty-nine in Charms. Then they came back to brew their Forgetfulness Potion and make their pineapple tap-dance across the table. This time Petunia had no 'surprises.' Tuesday was Transfiguration and Herbology practical in the morning and written in the afternoon. They also had their astronomy written Tuesday night.

Wednesday was History of Magic and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Petunia was the only one that had taken any kind of notes during the year and Defense was really easy for her. Others glared at her but said nothing. They had a break on Thursday and Friday was Magical Theory. By time everyone was done Petunia really wanted a break. She decided to fly around and enjoy the warm sunshine that was now coming through the windows.

Petunia landed on a branch and noticed that several older Slytherin's were gathered around. Pretending to be a bird was easy and they didn't look up from what they were doing.

"Are we all here?" one of them asked.

"Of course," said another. "But why are we here?"

"The Dark Lord got blasted by someone that has more power than he does," said the first. "We need to find out who this person is."

"Who could be more powerful than our lord?"

"Don't know but it sure wasn't that fool Dumbledore," said the first. "Malfoy is checking out anyone that has powerful talents."

"Was it an adult?"

"It could have been a student, he doesn't know," said the first. "Just do as you're told."

"Of course, Nott," said the second and then other spoke.

"What about that Mudblood that Lucius was raving about, and not in a good way?"

"A mudblood having more power than our lord. No, I don't believe anything that fool says."

So he was talking about her.

"She seems to scare people."

"Her looks could scare people," said the first. "No, no Mudblood could battle our lord. Find a Pureblood that is powerful and let's see if we can get information."

I don't think so, Petunia thought and she changed into a person.

"What the-."

"Looking for me," Petunia asked.

"It's the Mudblood."

"It seems that Lucius has been talking," Petunia said, "Well it looks as though another lesson has to be given."

She raised her hand and the whole group screamed as they were turned to stone.

"Better yet, I'll give him the message," Petunia said and she changed into a raven and flew away.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. This story is coming to a close and thanks to everyone that's commented.


	16. Petunia's Gift to Hogwarts

Title: Petunia, the Demigod Witch

Rating: K

Summary: What if Petunia was a witch and a demigod? She goes to Hogwarts before Lily and spends her first year learning more about her mother's realm and showing that not all Slytherin's are bigots and morons. This will come in handy when James and his dumb friends arrive and think that they can bully her because she's in Slytherin. A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 16: Petunia's Gift to Hogwarts

The exam results came in and Petunia was the highest mark in the whole year. She felt pleased with herself. The end of the year feast was upon them and Professor Dumbledore stood up and silence fell.

"Another year…gone," he said, "I would like to hand out the cup for this year. In fourth place is Hufflepuff with two hundred and ten points, Gryffindor in third place with three hundred and ten points, Ravenclaw in third place with four hundred and nineteen points and Slytherin in first place with four hundred and thirty-seven."

Everyone at the Slytherin table cheered as they won the House Cup for whatever year in the row. Despite everything, Petunia couldn't help but be happy. The next morning, as everyone was packing, twenty-seven huge boxes arrived. Everyone watched as one by one huge stone phoenixes were unveiled.

"A little gift," Petunia told Dumbledore.

"They're amazing," he said.

"Thanks."

Even Narcissa was impressed.

The first years took the boats across the lake to the train that would take them home. She had already gotten permission from Dumbledore to come back to Hogwarts to brew the Wolfbane potion during the summer months. Even though her little one potion business had grown, she was happy to be able to go back and do it all over again. When they boarded the train everyone in Slytherin ran for other compartments.

"What's wrong with them?" Narcissa asked.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

They spent the whole trip doing magic while they still could and making promises to write. When the train finally pulled into the station everyone got off and headed for the barrier in twos and threes so that the muggles wouldn't be alerted. When Petunia appeared she saw her father and stepmother, along with Lily, waiting on her.

"See you in September," Narcissa said and she waved goodbye to her friend.

She then turned and joined her own family, glad that her first year was over but already missing the castle. Petunia had a funny feeling that next year was going to be very different.

THE END!

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Thanks for reading everyone and commenting. The sequel will deal with Petunia's second year and Lily's first. There will be more problems and bullies like James and Sirius. Stay tuned.


End file.
